Ken Hoshikawa
is of the Fivemen. Biography Fiveman The second born. A 25 year old physical education teacher skilled in judo. The subleader of Fiveman. He is extremely passionate in everything he does, relies more in the body combat than in weapons. Even taught one of his students the meaning of courage by defeating a foe without transforming. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Ken, alongside his team, joined forces with the Jetmen, Zyurangers, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai FiveBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ken fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The FiveBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ken received his key alongside his younger sister Remi, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Maskmen, and Jetmen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ken, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Hades God Sleipnir. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile''' :Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue: to be added FiveBlue - Five Tector= '''Arsenal' *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 2 }} Ranger Key The is Ken Hoshikawa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The FiveBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as FiveBlue. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting a Zangyack force led by Insarn and Barizorg. *When the Gokaigers became the Fivemen while fighting Zangyack shortly before the team found out that Don was apparently a legendary hero. The Fiveman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Fiveman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ken received his key and became FiveBlue once more. Imitations Monomenian Ginga Blue of the Galaxy Sentai Gingaman disguised as FiveBlue when his team posed as Fiveman. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ken Hoshikawa is portrayed by . As FiveBlue, his suit actor was . Notes * Although the character of Ken is the older brother to Fumiya (FiveBlack), his actor, Kei Sindachiya, is actually three years younger than Fumiya's actor Ryouhei Kobayashi. * His given name can be translated into "health/strength". * The symbol on Five Blue's helmet is shaped like a running man, which symbolizes Ken's occupation as a physical education teacher. External links *FiveBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *FiveBlue at the Dice-O Wiki